


expedition

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [36]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, Drabble, Exploring, Gen, Nature, briefly implied/referenced child neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Prompt: How about baby Liam exploring the candy mountains or his mom telling him a bed time story?
Relationships: Liam Wilhelmina & Peppermint Preston
Series: dimension 20 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	expedition

Liam holds Preston to his chest and stares at the woods. 

He’s not supposed to go into the woods alone, because he’s too little. Mom promised to take him on a walk later today, but Mom tends to forget stuff, and she’s talking to Dad’s girlfriend today, and whenever she does that it usually means she’s gonna be busy for the rest of the day no matter what she says, and if he asked Liam could probably get one of his parents to walk with him in the woods, but.

 _But_. Liam stares, wide eyed, at the peppermint trees, thinking how cool it would be to get to be alone in the woods, with no brothers who want to play stairs, and no brothers who are too old to play with Little Mint, and Preston snuffles in his arms, as if to say, _come on, what’s the worst that could happen?_

“You’re right Preston,” Liam says, and he pops into the stables to grab a lantern, because Mom always says the most important thing is not to be in the woods after dark, and Liam knows it’s important to be safe.

He sets Preston down and puts the lantern on his belt because it’s very heavy, and then he walks into the treeline. 

No one stops him, no one even notices him, and Liam feels a bit of a thrill. He’s _breaking the rules_. Preston noses along the ground and Liam starts walking. 

He doesn’t have any destination in mind, so he happily follows Preston. As he walks further through the forest, the trees get taller and thinner and more dense, and Liam’s glad he’s so small because he doesn’t have to squeeze through them at all.

Every so often Preston will oink excitedly, and Liam will crouch down and see that he’s found a leaf- purple! Or a rock- a new shade of red! Or a seed! Seeds are his favorite, Liam discovers, and he puts them gently in his pocket.

Liam wishes he’d through to bring something to keep all of the seeds in beside his pocket, like a pack, and as he takes one out to look at it he notices how smooth the ridges are and how the pattern is more faded than the other ones and he wishes he’d brought a book to write everything down in.

He looks up and realizes it’s dark, and turns on his lantern. 

He thought he would be scared, alone in the forest at night, but he’s not alone, Preston snuffling along beside him, and there are wild sprinkles that peek through bushes at him, and he can see the faint lights in the distance of home.

He starts ambling back toward home, writing a list in his mind of all the things he’ll need to bring next time. (There’s no doubt, of course, that there will be a next time.)

(No one notices as Liam walks back out of the woods, and no one notices him as he walks back to his room. It’s good. It feels- well. Normal.)


End file.
